


Простое чувство

by WinterStoat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Vulcan Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "Кажется, он слышал биение чужого сердца, в такт которому слегка подрагивали пальцы Кирка в его ладони. Но Спок не стал обращать на это внимания – бьётся и бьётся, и хорошо. Простое и приятное чувство".
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Простое чувство

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи совершеннолетние. Текст 18+. Описание однополых отношений.  
> AU по отношению к финалу фильма "Стартрек: Бесконечность". И, конечно, "простое чувство" - это из "Star Trek: The Motion Picture".

Позже, когда они с Маккоем летели на Новый Вулкан, Спок думал, что ему стоило догадаться: конечно же, капитан, с его любознательностью, дружелюбием и склонностью поддерживать постоянные социальные связи с большим количеством знакомых, не мог просто забыть о старшем… о после Селеке. Безусловно, они продолжали общение. Но Спок был так занят своими обязанностями и попытками разобраться с эмоциями, что просто отмёл факты, указывавшие на очевидные близкие отношения этих двоих. Он впервые задумался о Колинаре, и всё остальное, касавшееся эмоций, меркло перед глобальностью этого выбора. Причин у Спока было достаточно, и ритуал казался приемлемым решением.

С той секунды, когда безжизненная рука капитана соскользнула со стекла деконтаминационного отсека, и до момента, когда он, как всегда, сияющий улыбкой, вошел на мостик, чтобы отдать приказ о начале их пятилетней миссии, Спок вообще не думал ни о чем. Он тщательно закрывался от любых чувств, работая в максимально плотном графике, возлагая на себя даже те обязанности, которые мог делегировать кому-то другому. Однако коммандер даже не замечал дополнительной нагрузки, последовательно отвлекая себя работой. Чувства бессилия, потери, безысходности, ослепляющего гнева и не менее ослепляющего горя так мощно ударили по нему, что Спок боялся анализировать их, откладывая в самые глубины подсознания. Он предполагал окончательно разобраться в себе и отринуть страх и неутихающую ярость, когда наконец в жизнь вернется стабильность. Но пока капитан лежал в госпитале, пока собранный и слишком молчаливый доктор Маккой даже не вспоминал о привычном для него сарказме в разговорах с коммандером, Спок был слишком слаб для этой битвы.

Наверное, если бы не данные противоречия, Спок бы ещё тогда увидел и понял: посол Селек и капитан Кирк не чужие друг другу. Между ними уже тогда существовало нечто большее, чем просто взаимное уважение.

После уничтожения «Энтерпрайз», гибели части команды и спасения базы «Йорктаун» все оставшиеся члены экипажа собрались, чтобы поздравить капитана с днем рождения. Следуя земной традиции, они решили приготовить для него сюрприз, собравшись втайне с намерением удивить его неожиданным проявлением признательности. Если Спок и видел в этом чересчур оживленный энтузиазм, то не счел нужным противоречить: после всех испытаний, после смертельного риска, которому подвергся – в очередной раз! – лично капитан, всем нужен был повод для радости и выражения поддержки. Потрепанные, но несломленные члены команды «Энтерпрайз» хотели сплотиться и ободрить друг друга, готовые снова идти за Джимом. И в этом Спок мог с ними только согласиться.

Но доктор Маккой, который обещал отвлечь внимание капитана и привести того в заранее оговоренное для празднования место, явился один. Он развел руками в извиняющемся жесте и сказал, что Кирк снова понадобился руководству Звездного флота. Но это ненадолго: Джим обещал, что разговор не займет слишком много времени и капитан скоро появится здесь. Однако ожидание затягивалось, и через сорок две минуты, когда доктор уже растерял редкое для него благодушие, ругаясь и обещая, что отправится на поиски сам, Кирк прислал тому сообщение. Маккой прочитал его, чертыхнулся, объявил, что Джим не появится – срочно вызвали, и ждать нет никакого смысла – и, позвав с собой Спока, вышел из комнаты.

Доктор молча отдал падд коммандеру, и тот на ходу читал сообщение от Джима: «Боунс, я уже в пути на Новый Вулкан – Споку плохо. Собирай всю свою аптечку и лети за мной так срочно, как сможешь. Скажи нашему Споку - наверное, ему тоже нужно быть там. Я на вас надеюсь. Постарайся побыстрее».

Они с доктором договорились встретиться через полчаса у шаттла, отправлявшемуся к ближайшему звездолету до Нового Вулкана. Спок не сомневался в необходимости своего присутствия, собрался в сжатые сроки и успел забронировать им обоим места, а доктор, судя по размерам медицинской сумки, решил вывезти максимально возможное количество средств из лазарета базы.

И вот теперь, в небольшой двухместной каюте стандартного транспортника, они летели на встречу с капитаном и послом Селеком. Маккой подтвердил, что Джим поддерживал постоянные отношения «со старшим тобой», как он упорно называл посла. При этом он странно хмыкнул при слове «отношения». Спок не стал проявлять любопытство, рассудив, что по прибытии Джим или сам посол обязательно введут их в курс дела. Конечно, доктор, не владевший вулканским, нуждался в определенной помощи, чтобы без промедления добраться до дома Селека. Так что эту свою роль Спок осознавал четко, и вопросов у него не возникло. Однако чем ещё он мог помочь, пока не знал. Нерационально было тратить силы на размышления и построения безосновательных версий, поэтому он отложил мысли о предстоящей встрече и, незанятый ничем, неожиданно вспомнил, как увидел посла в госпитале, где капитан лежал на лечении после истории с Ханом.

Вероятно, Спока можно было обвинить в подглядывании: Селек не видел его, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Но в тот момент, когда коммандер решил подойти к нему, он увидел, как сильно дрожали руки посла. Тут же в глаза бросились и другие признаки сильного стресса, с которым боролся и пока не слишком успешно справлялся пожилой вулканец: учащенное дыхание, чересчур бледная кожа, сгорбленная спина. Всё это, с учетом никак не унимавшегося подрагивания непослушных пальцев, было столь явной потерей контроля, что Спок отступил, не желая смущать своего соотечественника. Он понимал посла и не обвинял – не Споку, который был в шаге от убийства Хана, осуждать за потерю контроля в данных обстоятельствах. Когда он вернулся через тридцать минут, посла уже не было, как и доктора Маккоя. 

Больше коммандер не вспоминал о той встрече: слишком много сил тратил на обуздание собственных чувств, которые взрывались в нем с новой необоримой силой каждый раз, когда он видел неподвижного капитана, закрытые глаза и непривычно, неправильно бесстрастное выражение его лица. Несмотря на эту слабость, Спок заходил каждый день, смотрел на Джима две или три минуты, справлялся у доктора Маккоя о ходе лечения, передавал новости о корабле и экипаже и уходил, чтобы вернуться на следующий день. Когда капитан пришел в сознание, пусть слабой, но улыбкой встречая своего первого помощника, у Спока из головы вылетели вообще все мысли. 

Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта история, если бы Джим Кирк не сбежал из госпиталя, как только встал на ноги и смог ходить самостоятельно. Маккой поднял тревогу, грозился применить насильственные методы для удержания капитана в палате восстановления, как только его найдет, в свойственной ему ультимативной форме потребовал у Спока проверить корабль, спросить о капитане в штабе… но через час и двадцать пять минут позвонил, чтобы сказать, что Джим нашелся, с ним всё в порядке, хотя обратно в госпиталь тот не вернется. Уведомил Спока о переводе капитана на амбулаторное лечение, попросил все новости перенаправлять на личный падд Джиму и обещал сообщить позже о сроках реабилитации. Спок в достаточной мере успел узнать доктора, чтобы понять по тону разговора: Маккой был в ярости, но никакой дополнительной информации сообщать не собирался. 

Когда Спок встретился с капитаном, уже вполне здоровым и излучающим былые уверенность и оптимизм, то счел необходимым высказать свою точку зрения на неоправданный риск подобного мальчишеского поведения и безответственного отношения к собственному здоровью. На что капитан ответил, чтобы Спок не волновался: он, Джим, находился в самых логичных, ответственных и умелых руках во всей Вселенной, и ему ничто не грозило. Коммандер знал, что Джим очень высоко ценил навыки и профессионализм доктора Маккоя, и не стал продолжать очевидно бесполезную дискуссию. 

Но теперь Спок подумал, что, возможно, капитан говорил не о своем друге-докторе. И хотя мысль не имела под собой никаких оснований, Спок никак не мог от неё избавиться.

Поскольку доктор Маккой углубился в чтение медицинской литературы, периодически проверяя что-то в своей сумке, Спок решил, что избегать вопросов, столь тщательно и давно игнорируемых, он не должен: времени полета ему вполне хватит для глубокой медитации, чтобы провести самый детальный анализ. В конце концов, он уже и так сделал непозволительно много ошибок, откладывая проблему эмоций и чувств. Если Нийота понимала его достаточно хорошо и предложила – пусть только недавно и слишком неожиданно для самого Спока – считать их отношения дружбой, то в остальном… В остальном был капитан Кирк, который не поддавался никакому анализу, вызывая только всё большее смятение. Споку нужно было определиться, и сейчас наступило время для важных ответов, даже если они заранее заставляли его испытывать дискомфорт.

Коммандер вышел из каюты, нашёл свободную в этот час комнату отдыха, сел, закрыл глаза и ещё раз подумал о своем капитане, прежде чем ринуться на борьбу с самим собой без оглядки, как всегда поступал Джим.

***

Иногда бежишь под гору изо всех сил, а потом спотыкаешься и ещё не падаешь, но уже двигаешься по инерции, стараешься сохранить равновесие, чтобы не грохнуться, разбиваясь в кровь и сдирая кожу с коленей и рук.

Безумная гонка началась с Нерона, тогда Кирк был уверен – всё получится. Он успел, Пайк поверил, теперь всё будет… а потом взорвался Вулкан, и Джим споткнулся. И летел, летел, летел, размахивая руками, каким-то чудом балансируя в миллиметре от того, чтобы упасть. В голове были шум и сумятица, на сердце - не лучше, и к финишу теперь уже капитан Звездного флота добрался буквально на кончиках пальцев, цепляясь за остатки здравого смысла и веры в свою удачу.

Он знал, чем может закончиться эта гонка: кто-кто, а Джим Кирк прекрасно изучил свои пределы, за которыми чувство меры терялось. Разгоряченную адреналином кровь можно было остудить только холодом Дельта Веги - не буквально, а тем, что ледяные пещеры этой планеты ему подарили и что осталось пока ещё смутным воспоминанием, шлейфом ощущения. 

Задирая голову к самым верхним рядам зала собраний Звездного флота, он безошибочно нашел взглядом Спока-старшего. Сразу же. Это почти-совпадение словно подтолкнуло его решение. «Нелогично», - сказал бы младший Спок. А Джим улыбался ещё ярче: он и был воплощением нелогичности - всё правильно. Таков был жизненный принцип Кирка: если чувствуешь, что так надо – делай.

Поводов для праздника было немало и без свежеполученного капитанства Джима, а засветиться на вечеринке в каждой компании, поговорить со всеми, проорать пару тостов и незаметно улизнуть он всегда умел. Поэтому, оставив за спиной шумный и пьяный бар, Джим закинул на плечо рюкзак и уже меньше чем через час стучался в двери небольшой квартирки, в которой, по данным звезднофлотской сети, временно жил посол Селек.

Селек, ха! Как будто чужое имя могло обмануть Джима!

Спок ждал его. Для этого даже не нужно было пользоваться дедукцией: вулканец открыл дверь, глаза его осветились улыбкой, делая строгое пожилое лицо мягче и нежнее, и тут же сказал:

\- Приветствую тебя, Джим. Я был уверен, что ты найдешь меня сегодня.

Закрывая за собой дверь споковой квартирки, Джим почти физически чувствовал, как дикая гонка людей, эмоций и событий остановила свой бег. 

Он не спрашивал разрешения, но как-то само собой получилось, что остался. Занял диван, на котором сладко высыпался, и до хрипоты разговаривал со Споком обо всем на свете. Вне этих стен он снова включался в беготню, но теперь это не было безрассудно и опасно – каждый вечер его ждали бесценные ощущения нужности, любви и надежности. 

«Я всегда был и всегда буду…» 

Спок держал своё слово – он всегда был. И ни о каком холоде Дельта Веги разговор уже не шёл: вулканец одаривал его сумасшедшим количеством душевного тепла, у Джима за всю жизнь никогда не было ничего даже отдалённо похожего.

А потом как-то незаметно опять всё завертелось, набирая обороты. 

Капитан Кирк уходил в космос пока не на пятилетнюю, но уже миссию. Спок отправлялся на Новый Вулкан. А Джим не хотел терять опору под ногами, не хотел снова оставаться один.

Спок сожалел, что потеря контроля из-за гибели Вулкана, из-за неожиданности их первой встречи так повлияли на него, что вместе с рассказом о Нероне и Ромулусе он невольно передал и свои чувства бесконечной радости, любви и нежной признательности ко вновь обретенному капитану. Вулканец стыдился этой несдержанности, которая теперь влияла на суждения и поступки Джима.

Сам Джим только отмахивался: говорил, что прекрасно знал, что с тем Джеймсом Кирком они разные, что Спок узнал его ещё до всяких мелдингов, а значит, не так уж сильно это различие. Джим смеялся над самой идеей, что чьи-то воспоминания могли бы заставить его чувствовать иначе. 

Спок упорно возражал: у капитана должна быть своя жизнь, что их со Споком-младшим дружба… 

\- Причем тут младший ты? Спорить не буду, я чувствую вас как одну личность, но у Спока есть Нийота, которую он любит, а я хочу тебя. Для всего. На всю жизнь.

\- Я слишком стар для тебя, Джим.

\- Это не имеет никакого значения, а на мнение остальных я плевать хотел! Пожалуйста, не унижай свой интеллект глупыми отговорками.

Такие объяснения повторялись у них всё чаще. Пока наконец не наступил день, когда пришла пора прощаться.

\- Ты так и не сказал своему капитану самого главного, не сделал последний шаг. И потом жил без него слишком долго в ожидании невозможного. Я знаю, как тебе было трудно, не думай меня обманывать! А ещё я знаю, что наша встреча случилась не просто так, что ты не просто так сразу узнал меня, как увидел. Пусть ты намного старше, пусть ты уйдешь раньше – это всё не причины, не повторяй их, убеждая больше себя, чем меня. Давай считать, что теперь моя очередь ждать, м? – Джим подошел к замершему Споку сзади, обнял, устраивая голову на его плече. – Когда-нибудь я всё-таки упаду, если ты не будешь держать меня.

Больше Джим ни о чем не просил и не вспоминал об этом, давая Споку время подумать и решиться. Он присылал сообщения, рассказывал об Энтерпрайз, о миссиях, о младшем Споке и докторе Маккое. Он сломя голову нёсся на Новый Вулкан, даже если их встреча могла продлиться всего лишь несколько часов. Джим тосковал и не собирался отступать.

А потом случился Хан, и как-то всё пошло совсем наперекосяк. Молодой Спок плакал по ту сторону стекла, а Кирк тянулся к нему, как к единственному дорогому человеку в своей жизни. В тот момент ему было совсем не важно, младший или старший – в глубине души он знал, что это всё равно Спок. Его вулканец.

Даже в госпитале, ещё сонный и плохо соображающий от лекарств, Джим не видел разницы: он не удивился, обнаружив рядом своего старпома, читал его, как открытую книгу – слишком напряженные плечи и сдержанная радость в сияющих глазах. Правда, слегка прохладные пальцы не касались его, не спешили взять его руки в свои, но ведь тут был Боунс… Позднее, конечно, Джим как и раньше, провел черту между своим Споком и своим коммандером. Понятное дело, что последний и не думал ни о каких вулканских поцелуях. Наверное, от этого на душе было чуточку тоскливо, но Джим, не сомневаясь, запихал мысли куда подальше: у него уже был Спок, а этот любил Ухуру - так правильно, просто нужно помнить об этом всегда.

Побег из госпиталя только с большим допущением можно было назвать побегом: Джим еле ковылял на своих ещё не слишком послушных ногах, опирался на костыли и злился из-за этого. Но всё окупалось предвкушением: Маккой рассказывал, что пока Кирк валялся в отключке, к нему прилетал вулканский посол. Конечно, Джим сразу же написал Споку, что жив, здоров, пришел в себя, чтобы тот не волновался. Но ни словом не обмолвился, что как только достаточно окрепнет для перелета, то сразу же рванёт на Новый Вулкан. Какая, в сущности, разница, где восстанавливаться? Боунс, безусловно, его прибил бы, но зато там был его Спок.

Вулканец не читал нотаций, не бубнил о безответственности. Он только долго-долго всматривался в глаза уставшего после поездки Джима, держал его руки в своих – господи, наконец-то! – и сказал:

\- Ты мог умереть - это не безвыигрышный сценарий.

\- Раз я здесь, то ты ошибаешься, - хмыкнул Джим, целуя чужие пальцы и прикладывая к груди, где ровно билось его вновь живое сердце. – Я же говорил, что теперь моя очередь.

Спок не сумел удержать маску бесстрастности на лице – он не знал, как много успел передать Джиму, тот никогда не рассказывал, сколько именно помнит о другой жизни Спока.

\- Черта с два я бы позволил тебе снова умереть у этого проклятого реактора. К тому же, я там был один. Скотти не считается.

«Один…» Вулканское сердце сбилось с ритма, словно оступившись.

А Джим опять нашел Спока, лежал на его кровати в доме на Новом Вулкане, сжимал его руку, измотанный слабостью, засыпающий и счастливый – ничто, кроме этого, не было важно. Джим оказался прав, как было всегда, в любых вселенных. Не о чем было думать и не в чем сомневаться. Спок чуть привстал, дотянулся и поцеловал своего t’hy’la, решаясь на последний шаг, так и не сделанный им в другое время и в другом мире.

А потом прилетел белый от ярости доктор Маккой, сканировал Кирка, обещал кары небесные на его бестолковую голову, гневно втыкая в один гипо за другим. Джим смеялся, ругался в ответ, отказывался улетать на Землю и снова смеялся. Спок предложил Маккою остаться на Новом Вулкане на стажировке в местном госпитале: медиков всегда не хватало как самим вулканцам, так и тем, кто прибыл им помогать. Маккой ворчливо согласился и пообещал проследить за Джимом, пока посол будет улаживать формальности с вулканским госпиталем.

Джим не стал скрывать и рассказал Боунсу, кто такой Селек на самом деле. Впрочем, удивить Маккоя не удалось, и Кирк уже даже не знал, было ли что-нибудь на свете, что способно поразить его друга.

\- Значит, ты всё-таки отхватил себе своего вулканца?

\- Что значит «всё-таки»?

\- А то я не видел, как ты вокруг нашего радостно круги нарезал, будто щенок лабрадора! Мне не заливай, Джим. Только нашего Ухура увела, но когда тебя останавливали такие трудности? – Маккой покачал головой. – Ему же лет триста, Джим!

\- Не начинай, Боунс…

\- Я простой сельский доктор, а не психиатр. Моё дело – чинить сломанные кости, а свою жизнь ты волен ломать, как угодно. Тянет тебя на этих хобгоблинов! Один вулканец, второй вулканец…

\- Это всё равно Спок, - выдохнул Джим, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон.

Маккой долго смотрел на него и только головой качал.

***

А Спок-старший был нежен, словно Джим в его руках становился слишком хрупким и уязвимым. В его прикосновениях ощущался такой трепет, будто вулканец касался не Джима, а его обнаженного сердца. Не позволяя ничего, кроме тихих, почти невинных ласк, человеческих и вулканских поцелуев, Спок принимал всё, что готов был дать его Джим. Он не рассчитывал на что-то более интимное, чем прикосновения – наверное, боялся, что капитан ещё не окончательно выздоровел, или опять не давал себе права на большее. Как легко было ошибаться рядом с Джимом! Тот впитывал, как губка, всю нежность, всю тончайшую чувственность, словно изголодавшийся по ласке кот, но всё же оставался хищником, который не собирался упускать свою добычу.

\- Перестань от меня прятаться, Спок. Это не поможет. Я уже здоров, я люблю тебя, ты сам меня принял – поздно отказываться от всего остального, - Джим мягко повернулся, нависая над вулканцем и принимаясь целовать скулы, шею, неторопливо, но настойчиво пытаясь расстегнуть его одежду.

\- Джим, я не так молод.

Кирк раздраженно фыркнул и прикусил кожу у самого уха Спока.

\- Не отрицай очевидного. Я… возможно, я не смогу дать тебе…

\- Спо-о-ок, я не требую от тебя орионской эквилибристики…

\- Премного благодарен, - усмехнулся вулканец.

\- Но ты слышал от меня признания в любви столько раз, - продолжил Джим, - что настало время перейти от слов к делу. Я в курсе про твой возраст, про свой возраст, про здоровье, старые кости и новые шрамы. С учетом этого, ты позволишь?..

Разве Спок мог отказать ему? Даже если думал, что проще один раз разрешить Джиму делать что угодно, чтобы этот мальчишка наконец понял, о чем ему говорил Спок и чего он так нелогично боялся. Но на самом деле Спок желал Джима ничуть не меньше, и только с ним он мог позволить себе такое абсолютное доверие, когда неважны даже годы.

Джим был неистов, но не стремительным напором, а своим желанием узнать всё, каждую частичку тела Спока. Ночи в пустыне были чернее черного, свет они не включали, а потому, сосредоточившись на остальных, кроме зрения, чувствах, Джим ластился, целовал, касался руками, потирался всем телом, прикусывал, слушал сдержанные вздохи и в ответ стонал свободно и жарко. Спок не узнавал сам себя, ничего подобного никогда с ним в жизни не случалось – его человек хотел не просто секса, он действительно говорил с ним о любви каждым движением и звуком. Время потеряло значение, исчезнув из пространства их спальни. И когда Джим сел ему на бедра, запрокинув голову, сосредоточенно хмурясь, направляя член в себя и медленно на него насаживаясь, вулканец, видевший в темноте гораздо лучше почти слепого в ней человека, протянул руку к его лицу, оглаживая точки мелдинга.

\- Да, давай, пожалуйста, - голос Джима звучал умоляюще.

И Спок мягко проник в его разум, полностью сливаясь со своим t’hy’la. Он ощущал себя молодым и полным сил, окруженный ярким, искрящимся счастьем Джима. Связь вспыхнула светом всех звезд всех вселенных, она пела, вибрировала, обволакивала их, будто коконом тепла, и дарила чувство бесконечной привязанности, любви такой огромной, что всё остальное меркло перед этим.

Спок пришел в себя, обнаружив, что лежал на Джиме, уткнувшись тому в шею. Он губами коснулся кожи, под которой билась в ровном ритме сонная артерия. Рука человека нежно легла ему на бок, напротив сердца.

\- Ты слушаешь мой пульс, Джим?

\- Как и ты мой.

Спок позволил себе улыбнуться в ответ и тут же почувствовал, как мягко отозвалась их связь.

\- Это она, да? Я сейчас что-то такое… Связь? – прошептал Джим.

\- Да, t’hy’la, это она.

Ощущая фейерверк эмоций Джима, Спок думал, что ничего правильнее не делал в своей жизни.

\- Вулканцы не лгут, а? – рассмеялся Джим. – Это сколько ты меня за нос водил, рассказывая про немощного старика?

Кирк потянулся за поцелуем, не желая отпускать от себя такого тяжелого и такого родного Спока. Он наслаждался двойным биением сердец, которые, казалось, пульсировали во всем его теле.

Когда началась их первая пятилетняя миссия, Джим не потерял это чувство принадлежности и безопасности. Связь растягивалась на световые годы, но не рвалась и не теряла его. Конечно, Кирк тосковал, скучал по своему Споку, писал каждый день и соединялся с Новым Вулканом при каждой возможности. Но всё-таки он не был телепатом и не мог почувствовать Спока, когда хочется. И тогда он искал своего старпома: обсуждал миссии, отчеты, новые проекты научного отдела, играл в шахматы или даже просто мог составить ему компанию за обедом, если Спок был не с Ухурой. Кирку было немного неловко, но рядом с младшим Споком, он ощущал, как тоска рассеивалась, словно связь в его голове принимала замену одного вулканца на другого. Джим старался не быть слишком настырным, помня слова Боунса о щенках и восторженности, так что вниманием старпома не злоупотреблял. Но опять и опять возвращался, чтобы хоть ненадолго почувствовать умиротворение и покой. 

Даже в спасательной капсуле, видя, как погибал его Энтерпрайз, и будучи совсем не уверенным в собственной безопасности, сквозь боль от потери он чувствовал эту невозмутимую безмятежность – Джим больше не был один, а потому ничего не боялся. 

Только когда они нашли Боунса и Спока, когда выяснилось, что коммандер ранен и причем серьезно, Джима взяла оторопь: он неуклюже укладывал Спока на диван, подпихивая под голову сложенную куртку, держал его руку, стараясь не касаться ладони, отвлекал дурацкими вопросами, выдавая собственную беззащитность и даже беспомощность. Но это ужасное состояние прошло, как только Маккой успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. Зная, что теперь всё было хорошо, у капитана как рукой сняло всю нерешительность.

И даже уже на базе, разбитыми в кровь руками выцарапывая у судьбы решающие секунды, чуть не отправившись в открытый космос вслед за Эдисоном, Джим был иррационально уверен – он не может упасть, не тогда, когда его держала сильная, звенящая двойным ритмом, живая связь. 

\- Как Спок? – беспокоился капитан о своем старпоме, сидя в палате какой-то больницы Йорктауна, пока Маккой залечивал кровоподтеки, порезы и трещину в лучевой кости левой руки.

\- Жив и здоров. Что ему сделает, зеленокровому? - отмахнулся доктор. – Ты совсем двинулся на своих вулканцах, Джим!

\- Не злись, Боунс. Вы самые дорогие мне люди – пока ты со Споком, я был за него спокоен, но и тебя защитить лучше нашего коммандера никто не смог бы. Если я и двинулся, то не окончательно.

Судя по тому, что Маккой перестал быть мрачнее тучи и закончил ругаться, переходя к привычному саркастичному юмору, капитан был прощен.

Пусть впереди его ждали горы отчетов, запросов, заявлений, бумажек, но сейчас у Джима словно крылья выросли – он спал и видел, как полетит к своему Споку на Новый Вулкан. Обязательно выкроит хоть несколько дней перед девятым валом бюрократии! И когда они с Боунсом уже шли куда-то, где друг обещал хорошую компанию и выпивку, Кирк не терял этого ощущения легкой эйфории…

Поэтому сообщение с Нового Вулкана словно размазало его по стене. Дыхание сорвалось, и Джим судорожно прислушивался к биению связи – есть, нет? Он слышал её, но сомневался – может быть, просто слишком сильно хотел слышать? Может быть…

Он летел на Новый Вулкан, как и планировал. Вот только Джиму казалось, что он летел в пропасть, так и не успев выпрыгнуть из злополучной отцовской машины.

***

\- Не знаю, что ты решил насчет увольнения из флота, - начал Маккой, как только Спок вышел из медитации и поднялся с коврика, - но подожди хотя бы немного, прежде чем сказать Джиму, если собрался уходить. Я понимаю, что ты плевать хотел на чувства, но не добивай его ещё и этой «радостной» новостью.

У доктора был такой тяжелый взгляд, что Спок понял: он был предельно серьёзен, а не просто вербально сбрасывал излишек эмоциональности, как делал это обычно.

\- Хотя я не понимаю, как моё увольнение касается именно вас, доктор, но всё же сообщаю, что оставил намерение подавать рапорт.

\- Меня это касается напрямую, хобгоблин: капитан – мой лучший друг, и если мы всё-таки потеряем посла, то я даже предсказать не берусь, как Джим это переживет. И, опять же, если для того, чтобы не сломаться окончательно, ему нужен зеленокровый старший помощник рядом, я буду колоть тебя самыми затейливыми гипо на свете, дабы до конца этой пятилетки ты был тих и послушен, как пасторальная овечка.

\- Не вижу причин для угроз… - начал Спок.

\- А это и не угроза, только констатация факта, прямо как ты любишь, - перебил его Маккой.

\- Думаю, мы поняли точки зрения друг друга по этому вопросу, - Спок решил закончить неприятную тему, потому что доктор мог повторяться и тратить время впустую бесконечно. – Почему вы думаете, что капитан будет так сильно огорчен, если посол Селек умрет?

Маккой с неприкрытым удивлением воззрился на коммандера:

\- Знаешь, прежде чем решаться на своё вулканское вуду по выжиганию из себя эмоций на корню, тебе следовало бы познакомиться с тем, от чего ты собрался отказаться. Как-то это ненаучно и нелогично, не находишь? И как только Нийота согласилась на отношения с тем, кто и так-то соображает в чувствах не больше компьютера, а после этого шаманства и вовсе стал бы бревно бревном? 

\- Моё решение пройти Колинар никак не отразилось бы на наших с лейтенантом дружеских отношениях.

\- Дружеских? Типа вы больше не парочка и всё такое? Ты таки добил её терпение радиоактивным подарком?

\- Нет, доктор…

\- Погоди, а Джим знает? Что вы больше не вместе? 

Привычка доктора перебивать утомляла, но Спок справился с досадой по этому поводу.

\- Нет, я не ставил капитана в известность, что лейтенант Ухура и я решили перевести отношения из романтических в дружеские. Не помню, чтобы Устав предполагал уведомление старшего по званию в таких случаях.

\- Ага, ну ладно, - Маккой потер шею и совершенно явно дал понять, что намерен прекратить разговор. – Прости, влез не в своё дело. Ты не увольняешься, дружишь с Ухурой и по-прежнему портишь мне жизнь своей логичностью. Отлично.

Доктор снова взял в руки падд и сделал вид, что углубился в чтение.

\- Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос о капитане: стоит ли предпринять дополнительные меры по защите его безопасности в случае, если посол Селек умрет?

\- Не стоит, - не поднимая головы, ответил Маккой. – Просто держи нос по ветру.

Спок понимал значение этой идиомы, поэтому не уточнял, что доктор имел в виду: никогда нельзя заранее планировать что-либо, если речь идет о капитане.

Маккой ещё недолго читал, потом пошел в душ и вернулся с намерением лечь спать. Спок мог бы пойти на обзорную палубу – ему пока не требовался сон, - но после медитации он открыл в себе и своих чувствах так много нового, на что не обращал внимания раньше. Теперь, доступные и ясные, эмоции уже не пугали. Возможно, доктор был прав, когда советовал узнать их лучше, прежде чем отказываться. Так что Спок остался в каюте, лег на свою кровать и позволил мыслям течь по упорядоченным, осознанным новым впечатлениям.

Сначала он думал о Нийоте: она понимала его, как никто, и помогала понять других людей – как бы долго Спок ни общался с представителями человеческого вида, они с завидным упорством ставили его в тупик. Тот же доктор Маккой – именно Нийота объяснила ему, почему за порой враждебной эмоциональностью не кроется ничего, кроме личной или профессиональной заботы. И Спок перестал воспринимать доктора, как противника, даже сумел оценить его грубоватую, но, без сомнений, верную дружбу с капитаном. 

Нийота была тактична и деликатна, не нарушала личных границ, принимая культурные особенности вулканцев и не пытаясь изменить самого Спока. Он чувствовал к ней безграничное уважение, доверие и привязанность. Но когда вспоминал о своей матери, то понимал: если он решится на постоянные супружеские отношения с лейтенантом Ухурой, то это будут логичные отношения. Такие, какими до последнего времени он считал родительские. Но когда отец сказал, что женился на его матери, потому что полюбил, то стало ясно – нет, его симпатия к лейтенанту никак не может быть названа любовью. Нелогично было бы и дальше переубеждать себя в попытке добиться сомнительно нужной цели. Спок хотел с кем-то не меньшего, чем одарили друг друга его родители. Значит, их совместное с Нийотой решение оставаться друзьями было абсолютно верным.

Подумав о дружбе и проведя параллели между ними с Нийотой и отношениями капитана с доктором, Спок плавно перетек мыслями к Джиму.

С самого начала капитан стал эмоциональной головоломкой для вулканца. Было нелогично чувствовать столь сильное раздражение к кадету, обманувшему его тест: в конце концов, Спок часто сталкивался со склонностью людей ко лжи, но почему-то именно Джеймс Кирк вызвал бурю негодования, а после – и волну постыдного мстительного удовлетворения, когда дело дошло до разбирательства и наказания кадета. 

Спок ничем не мог объяснить своё решение о высылке Кирка на Дельта Вегу: отправить под арест было проще и логичнее. Но он снова потерял контроль, буквально вышвырнув Джима с корабля. Когда на мостике Джим обвинял его в нелепых, абсурдных вещах, Спок, несмотря на потерю матери и Вулкана, мог бы просто применить нервный захват и снова запереть в камере буйного кадета. Но Спок сорвался так яростно, будто Джим угрожал его жизни. Чувства вины и стыда за этот срыв так и не покинули коммандера, хотя позже он принес извинения Джиму, а тот извинился в ответ. 

Страх за капитана, когда Хан шантажировал Энтерпрайз его жизнью в обмен на свой экипаж; боль, которая рвалась изнутри и, словно живая, билась о прозрачную преграду между ними, раня самого Спока так неистово сильно; готовность убить ненавистного человека, из-за которого прервалась одна, но бесконечно драгоценная жизнь – каждое из чувств, которое Спок не в состоянии был контролировать хотя бы минимально, было связано с Джеймсом Кирком. Ни смерть адмирала Пайка, ни обман Кэрол Маркус, ни угроза жизни всему экипажу не влияли на душевное равновесие вулканца столь разрушительно.

С начала пятилетней миссии Спок заметил, что отношение капитана к нему изменилось. Нет, он по-прежнему улыбался, нарушал личное пространство своего старшего помощника, шутил, разговаривал, составлял компанию во время приема пищи, но это было не так, как в первое время: Джим стал спокойнее, умереннее и тише. Иногда коммандер не мог расшифровать его долгие взгляды. И если пользоваться человеческими метафорами, то Спок сказал бы, что в капитане будто приглушили свет – он стал ровным и теплым, уже не обещая хаоса всепоглощающего пожара. Словно обрёл очаг. Нет, Спок не сожалел об этом, наоборот, он считал, что так для Джима даже лучше. Но предательская мысль, что теперь всё тепло и свет достаются кому-то, кто сумел справиться с непредсказуемым и неукротимым характером Кирка, не давала покоя, заставляя снова и снова искать встреч, удерживать интерес капитана на лишнюю минуту рассказами о новостях научного отдела, игрой в шахматы, обсуждением чего угодно – от астрофизики до музыки. Спок словно по миллиметру тянул одеяло капитанского внимания на себя, если снова прибегать к земным фразеологизмам.

Может быть, именно эта привычка прислушиваться к Кирку и давала коммандеру нелогичную уверенность, что Джим был жив, когда они с доктором попали на планету, а Энтерпрайз оказалась потеряна навсегда, и никто не мог сказать, что случилось с экипажем. Сквозь физическую боль и бред Спок слышал биение чужого сердца – совершенно невозможное явление, но именно оно подпитывало его убежденность в отсутствии смертельной опасности для Джима.

И сейчас в сонной темноте небольшой каюты Споку казалось, что он по-прежнему чувствовал этот ритм слабой пульсацией на задворках сознания.

Возможно, одной медитации не хватило, чтобы окончательно закрыть вопрос со всеми чересчур глубокими эмоциями, которые Джим Кирк вызывал в коммандере так часто и так ярко. Разобраться с ними стоило большого труда, но Спок хотя бы узрел и дал имя своим нелогичным страхам. Оставалось только сделать правильные выводы и смело признать то пока ещё не очевидное, что стояло за ними. Пожалуй, это было слишком невероятным предположением - Спок не хотел ошибиться и, возможно, ему могла понадобиться чья-то помощь. Но обратиться он мог только к отцу, а этого Спок не то чтобы не хотел, а… Ему, как и раньше, было трудно открыться без опасения увидеть родительское разочарование. Споку так остро не хватало понимающей и проницательной матери рядом!

***

Джим встретил их, сидя на ступеньках дома посла. Спок огляделся, с удивлением отмечая, что строение больше в человеческом, нежели в вулканском стиле.

На лице капитана были видны явные признаки крайней усталости. Он бросил короткий взгляд на коммандера, кивнул и тут же посмотрел на доктора, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова. Спока поразила смесь отчаяния, страха и уязвимости не только в этом взгляде, но и в неуверенных, дерганых жестах и всей позе Джима.

\- Так, я иду к твоему Споку, а ты, парень, - Маккой порылся в сумке, достал гипошриц, зарядил его лекарством и передал гипо коммандеру, - ты должен поесть и лечь спать.

Джим нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Маккой перебил его, обращаясь к Споку:

\- Вколешь ему вот это, проследишь, чтобы поел хоть немного, выпил воды и лег. И будешь сидеть рядом, пока не отрубится. Станет дергаться - хоть нервным захватом выключай.

\- Боунс! – всё-таки возмутился капитан.

\- Не возникай, Джим! Последнее, что сейчас нужно нам всем – это чтобы ты развалился на части в любую минуту. Мне всё равно никто там не понадобится, только бесить будешь. Так что, давай-ка, бери себя в руки, бери в них же нашего Спока и дуй к репликатору.

\- Я провожу, - дернулся смирившийся с доводами капитан.

\- Сам дойду, - Маккой отмахнулся и пошел в сторону дома.

Спок встал рядом с Джимом.

\- Капитан, будет лучше, если мы зайдем внутрь: вы ослаблены, а здесь слишком жарко для вас.

Джим кивнул и медленно побрел к дому. Он съел салат и немного рагу, выпил стакан воды, без возражений подставил плечо для инъекции, поплелся в комнату, явно гостевую, разделся и залез под тонкое одеяло. И хотя выглядел Джим всё так же изнуренно, он не закрывал глаза и не засыпал.

\- Спок?

\- Да, капитан.

\- Ты останешься здесь?

\- Это и было моим намерением.

\- Тогда…

Кирк замялся и замолчал, но Спок понимал, что капитан хотел попросить о чем-то личном.

\- Джим, ты можешь сказать мне всё, что посчитаешь нужным.

\- Посиди рядом, хорошо?

Спок и так собирался сесть в кресло у окна, но вдруг понял, что Джим говорит не просто о нахождении в одной комнате: он хотел, чтобы Спок был совсем близко, настолько, насколько вулканцу было бы комфортно.

\- Хорошо, Джим.

Спок снял обувь, сел на другой половине кровати поверх одеяла, подтягиваясь выше, чтобы опереться на изголовье, и вытянул ноги. Джим, не глядя, подался назад, пока не почувствовал, как его спина коснулась бедра Спока, и затих.

Вулканец видел, как капитан закрыл глаза, как медленнее стала вздыматься под одеялом его грудная клетка, слышал сонное сопение, и не ощущал никакого дискомфорта. Ему было удобно сидеть вот так близко со спящим Джимом, через ткань чувствуя нарастающее тепло в месте соприкосновения их тел. Он не думал о времени, пока не открылась дверь и в комнату не заглянул Маккой.

Спок встал, обулся и вышел.

\- Ничего я сделать не смогу, - голос у доктора был глухой, на лице играли желваки, и он старательно не смотрел на Спока. – Точнее, можно поддерживать его, пока… Это просто старость, он даже ничем не болеет. Как будто таймер прозвенел.

\- Посол сейчас в сознании?

\- В полном, не хуже нас с тобой, - доктор потер лицо. – Если хочешь, можешь идти к нему. Я пока тоже поем, составлю график приема лекарств и подежурю рядом с Джимом. Он проспит часов пять, не меньше.

Спок слегка склонил голову в знак согласия.

\- Я сам ему скажу новости, - доктор резко выдохнул, чертыхнулся и пошел в сторону кухни.

А Спок постоял ещё немного и решил не откладывать встречу со своим двойником.

***

Посол сидел в кресле и смотрел в большое, во всю стену окно, когда Спок вошел к нему в комнату.

\- Доктор Маккой уведомил меня, что визит вас не утомит.

\- Проходи, Спок, присаживайся, - спокойное, полное достоинства лицо посла осветилось, словно он улыбался. – Я рад тебя видеть.

Спок сел в соседнее кресло, стараясь не выдать удивление: Селек открыто признавал наличие эмоции, отчего коммандер испытал нечто схожее со смущением.

\- Моё время подходит к концу, было бы нелогично скрывать истинное положение вещей, - теперь уже по-настоящему мягко улыбнулся посол. – Я действительно испытываю удовлетворение от нашей встречи. Отчасти оно продиктовано эгоистичными мотивами – Джим слишком сильно ранен теми чувствами, которые вызывает моя скорая смерть. Поддержка истинных друзей: тебя и доктора Маккоя – облегчит эту ношу.

Спок согласно кивнул.

\- Когда-то я принял множество решений, которые со временем признал ошибочными, - Селек снова повернулся к окну, разглядывая пейзаж за ним. – Безупречно логичные, в тот момент они привели к таким же безупречно логичным и верным результатам во всём, что не касалось Джима Кирка, - пояснил он. - Как вулканец или офицер Звёздного флота я не могу ни в чём себя упрекнуть, но если говорить обо мне и капитане… Безукоризненного профессионализма и ясности логики оказалось мало для того, чтобы испытать счастье.

Посол замолчал, а Спок терпеливо ждал, когда тот соберется с мыслями для продолжения разговора.

\- В той вселенной Джим стал мне ближе, чем друг, и больше, чем брат. Он любил возвращаться мыслями к прошедшему и думать: «А что, если бы?» И, что меня всегда удивляло, делал это исключительно в конструктивном ключе: будто сложнейшую шахматную партию, проигрывая ситуацию ещё и ещё раз, он приходил к определенному выводу, формировал личные принципы, которых придерживался в будущем неукоснительно. В этом Джим Кирк схож с самим собой в любой из вселенных.

\- Безвыигрышных сценариев не бывает, - сказал Спок, тут же вспомнив Академию и упрямого кадета.

\- Да, - Селек покачал головой, и его лицо осветилось гордостью за капитана. – Это как один из примеров. Следуя за ним, я и себе позволил переоценить прошлое. Ни одно допущение «а что, если бы» не привело меня к выводу о неправильности моих решений. И всё же я чувствую сожаление: какой бы путь в этом мире я ни выбрал, он всё равно приводил к сильной душевной боли, которую этому Джиму пришлось бы испытать. Ослепленный потерей нашей планеты и гибелью соотечественников, нежданной встречей с Джимом, я потерял контроль над своим разумом. Будь у нас больше времени на Дельта Веге, найди я возможность хотя бы для краткой медитации, я не передал бы Джиму слишком многое через слияние разумов. И сейчас мы бы не пришли к данной минуте, слишком тяжелой для капитана. Даже признавая свою вину, я не нахожу альтернативного варианта для «а если бы»: Джим нашел меня, я помог переместиться ему на «Энтерпрайз», и у нас не было времени для осознанной скорби или долгих разговоров – любое промедление обернулось бы потерей Земли. 

Селек снова замолчал, и Спок не стал отвечать – он просто не знал, что можно сказать, а говорить лишнее, чтобы выразить понимание, было слишком по-человечески. Однако он полностью осознавал смысл слов посла о логичных решениях, которые оказывались неправильными: коммандер был совершенно прав, подавая рапорт о нарушении первой директивы после миссии на Нибиру, но он ошибся, если говорить об эмоциональном аспекте своего поступка – это оттолкнуло Джима, ранило его доверие и оставило в горестном одиночестве после гибели адмирала Пайка и лишения капитанского звания.

\- Простое чувство… - проговорил посол и замер.

\- Чувство? – недоуменно переспросил Спок.

\- Да, простое и бесконечно познаваемое чувство, - Селек немного рвано вздохнул и повернулся к собеседнику. – Когда-то я хотел пройти Колинар и видел цель в полном избавлении от эмоций. 

Спок подавил невольную дрожь и чуть откинулся в кресле, словно попытался увеличить расстояние между собой и послом.

\- Мне не удалось это сделать, хотя я ушел из Звездного флота, с «Энтерпрайз» и… от Джима. Я успешно проходил обучение и открыл для себя новые знания. Но всё же вернулся: сначала обстоятельства позвали меня, а после… - посол снова отвел взгляд и тоже откинулся на спинку своего кресла, - после очередной миссии с Джимом я понял и принял себя. И если раньше был уверен в сложности и запутанности своих чувств, искал новые способы разобраться в них и избавиться, как от недостойных, то после Виджера... Чистая логика мертва, Спок, а самое прекрасное, что я нашел в себе – это дружба, ощущение родства, любовь.

Спок был в замешательстве. Вулканцы не имели склонности к проявлению дружеских или романтических чувств, но это не значило, что они вовсе не знали их. И всё же Спок никогда не слышал ни от одного соотечественника настолько откровенных признаний. Они не только смущали его, но ещё и вызывали странный отклик, неопределенный и довольно сильный.

\- Да, я любил Джима Кирка в той вселенной и люблю в этой – связь t’hy’la становится частью тебя, и отказаться от неё нет никакой возможности. Не думаю, чтобы кто-то пытался.

\- T’hy’la? – неверяще переспросил Спок.

\- Поразительно, как две разные личности могут оставаться одним человеком. Или вулканцем, - лицо посла словно разгладилось от этой мысли. – Джим Кирк в моем мире всегда был другом, братом и возлюбленным. Хотя я и не сказал ему об этом. Джим Кирк этого мира принял мою дружбу сразу же, как и близость большую, чем кровное родство. Он не стал останавливаться на принятии, делая последний шаг. Хотя я сопротивлялся, но мы оба знаем, как неотвратима смерть - почти случившаяся гибель Джима не оставила во мне никаких сомнений и сил к сопротивлению.

Спок почувствовал, что слишком жестко сжимает подлокотники, но расслабиться не находил сил.

\- Жалею ли я об этом? Нет, и никогда не буду. Любовь к Джиму – самое правильное и лучшее, что со мной случалось в жизни, именно она и является настоящим счастьем. А сомнения только тратят время, они нелогичны. Только теперь я чувствую себя завершенным, цельным. Но я знаю, что такое уход своего t’hy’la, и ни за что не хотел бы подобного опыта для капитана.

Селек выпрямился и теперь смотрел на Спока внимательно и без следа прежней мягкости.

\- Знаю, что вас с лейтенантом Ухурой связывают романтические отношения, возможно, ты планировал создать семью и уйти из Флота, но я хотел попросить тебя, Спок, быть рядом с Джимом достаточное для него время, чтобы он мог смириться с моей смертью. Адаптивность человеческого разума поистине уникальна: Джим ощущает нашу с тобой общность, а связь только усиливает это чувство. Однако он прекрасно осознает, что при этом мы - разные личности. И это не вызывает в нём диссонанса чувств. Моя просьба очень эгоистична, я осознаю это и пойму, если ты откажешься, но Джиму будет легче пережить разрыв связи именно рядом с тобой, а потому я не могу не озвучить своё желание.

\- Я останусь первым помощником капитана, таково было мое намерение ещё до нашей встречи, - ответил Спок, не раздумывая ни секунды. 

\- Рад слышать, - посол расслабился и позволил себе едва заметную улыбку. – Не дай ему упасть, Спок.

Коммандер не совсем понял последнюю просьбу посла насчет падения, но существовал более актуальный вопрос:

\- Никто не знает, как потеря связи может отразиться на человеческой психике, к тому же связи t’hy’la с их расой никто до этого не устанавливал. Предполагаете ли вы, какие действия мне лучше предпринять для Джима?

\- Нет, никаких расчетов у меня нет. Но мы оба знаем Джима достаточно, чтобы почувствовать его необходимость в поддержке.

\- Позволю себе усомниться, посол, - ответил Спок. – Мы с капитаном коллеги и друзья, но ментальной связи между нами не существует, он не мой t’hy’la. Боюсь, я недостаточно хорошо разбираюсь в поведенческой психологии людей, чтобы полагаться на эмпатию.

\- Ты прав, эмпатию лучше оставить для доктора Маккоя. Но я уверен, что ты справишься. Я вижу это в тебе, Спок, не забывай: мы разные личности, но всё же одно. Твоё беспокойство о Джиме понятно и логично, но ты считаешь связь t’hy’la слишком сложной, а потому хочешь приготовиться к самым невероятным последствиям. Однако я уже говорил: это простое чувство, Спок, - посол отдышался, поддержание разговора давалось ему с трудом, и силы иссякали понемногу. – Сначала ты находишь в нем друга: если раньше само понятие дружбы было тебе незнакомо, то сейчас оно уже не кажется чересчур сложным, не так ли? Потом ты чувствуешь нечто большее: друг становится ближе, важнее, необходимость в постоянном контакте с ним увеличивается, как и удовольствие от самого малого из них. Это тоже несложно. И твоя жизнь не меняется: наука, открытия, служба на корабле и обязанности офицера флота - только ты знаешь, что есть вещи важнее и выше этого. Это любовь, и она тоже очень проста. Видишь, в связи t’hy’la нет ничего метафизического или сверхъестественного. Да, она изменяет, учит, но ты – всё ещё ты. Не существует обстоятельств, с которыми невозможно справиться, Спок, поверь мне. Любое решение будет правильным, потому что ты уже сейчас думаешь в первую очередь о Джиме, о его безопасности, о его чувствах. 

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Все слова были сказаны, все просьбы озвучены. 

\- Мне… мне будет вас не хватать, - Спок поднял руку в прощальном та’але.

\- Живи долго и процветай, - Спок Прайм поднял руку в ответном жесте.

Закрывая за собой дверь, коммандер чувствовал учащение ритма сердца и спазмы в горле. Это было слишком откровенное, нелогичное проявление чувств, как и желание вернуться в комнату и исправить невозможное.

***

\- Если ты хочешь навестить отца, можешь сделать это сейчас, - Маккой сидел в гостиной, подбирая ампулы для гипошприца. – Заодно привезешь мне из местного госпиталя всё, что нужно. Список я тебе на падд скину: там по минимуму, сильно не разорю.

\- Уверен, что вулканские целители… - начал Спок.

\- Да-да, вулканские целители не будут против, потому что вулканцы во всём чертовски хороши, даже в благотворительности. Какого хрена тогда старший ты умирает лет на сто пятьдесят раньше, чем положено?

Маккой взъерошил волосы и сжал их в кулаке, прежде чем с хриплым и отчаянным рыком потрясти руками в воздухе, словно хотел сломать что-то, чтобы выпустить пар.

\- Я не понимаю!

\- Возможно, наша с послом гибридная физиология сыграла свою роль. К тому же прохождение через сингулярность могло повлиять на состояние Селека: как известно, он и команда «Нарады» по-разному испытали процесс времени – это неизученный фактор, конечно…

\- Я знаю, Спок, - Маккой вздохнул уже спокойнее. – И хотя я доктор, а не физик, но тоже подумал про ту грёбанную дыру. Только…

Спок не отвечал, но Леонард видел, что тот понимал: за столько лет в космосе они уже успели изучить друг друга, а рядом с Джимом вулканцу трудно было бы не начать разбираться в людях – парень упорно вился вокруг своего старпома, пусть уже не так откровенно, как раньше, но зато со всем спектром эмоций, на который был способен.

Маккой знал, почему так остро реагировал на скорую смерть старшего Спока и невозможность ничего с этим поделать. В конце концов, тот прожил полноценную длинную жизнь, уходил не в одиночестве и не в агонии боли, однако Джим все уши прожужжал своим Споком, да и старикан хоть и такой же остроухий гоблин, как их коммандер, но всё-таки… Этот Спок тоже не был чужим Леонарду. Что уж говорить про Джима – Маккой не знал, как это переживал Кирк, и без того маявшийся кризисами капитанства, самоидентификации и прочими милыми вещами, вроде окончательного взросления. 

Конечно, Леонарду приходилось сообщать родным пациентов о смерти. Но для врача это всегда только момент – был и прошёл, финита, нужно действовать дальше. А у Джима он будет длиться и длиться, и во что выльется, одному богу известно. Вот за что Леонард любил хирургию – отрезал разок, заживил и не тянешь кота за анатомические подробности.

Когда Джим сбежал из клиники сюда, на Новый Вулкан, Маккою было глубоко наплевать на эти капитанские отношения с послом: док спросил, ему ответили, и тема была закрыта. Но потом Лен не один раз порывался поговорить с Кирком, как-то предупредить и обезопасить: Леонард знал – любые отношения заканчиваются болью. Можно прожить десяток лет вместе, держась за ручки и сюсюкая, но свой нож в спину в один не самый прекрасный день получит каждый. Да был бы толк от таких разговоров! Брак самого доктора стал образцом того, как делать не надо, но даже от этого ада он получил что-то хорошее – Джоанну, дочку, в которой души не чаял. Никто ж не виноват, что бывшая оказалась хуже чумы, войны и глада. А старый вулканец смотрел на Джимбо так, что становилось ясно – этот скорее себе руку или ногу отрежет, чем сделает больно своему обожаемому капитану. Так что доктор замолчал и только послеживал за Джимом. На всякий случай.

Кстати, младший Спок тоже грешил такими вдохновенными взглядами в сторону капитана. Но строго в рамках Устава: старпом вообще загонялся со своими вулканскими штучками так яростно, словно не вышел ещё из подросткового возраста, когда доказывать нужно всё, всем и немедленно. Оба гоблина и правда были как два в одном. Только этим остроухим, вроде как, забыли сказать, что боль можно причинить, и не желая этого. 

Леонарду оставалось сделать уход старшего Спока в мир иной как можно более безмятежным, удержать Джима от глупостей и присмотреть за Споком младшим, чтобы был на подхвате и не думал слинять раньше времени.

У Маккоя нарисовался четкий план действий, но душа болела всё равно. Казалось, что этого мало, что нужно ещё хоть что-нибудь. Вдруг хобгоблин как-то смог бы решить задачку с потерянным в черной дыре временем и возможностью его вернуть джимову послу? 

Леонард совершенно нерационально хотел, чтобы ничего этого не случилось, а была бы просто вечеринка в Йорктауне. Потом все разбежались бы по отпускам, новым назначениям, и счастливый, как сотня трибблов, Джим урчал бы на этом Вулкане под боком у своего остроухого. И когда Звёздный флот выдал бы им свеженькую «Энтерпрайз», команда собралась бы в новую миссию. Короче, чтобы всё, как раньше. 

Думал и сам на себя злился за такие мысли: Маккой и хотел бы сделать невозможное, что-то вроде воскрешения – ведь не просто так, а для Джима, для своего лучшего и, по большому счету, единственного настоящего друга. Не мог. Когда дело касалось близких людей, трудно оставаться объективным. Даже доктору.

Боунс рассчитывал ещё на несколько часов сна капитана, но это же Джим – рулетка и та более предсказуемая. Так что, когда в гостиную вышел капитан, док не удивился его раннему подъему.

\- Где Спок? – Джим потёр ладонями лицо, разгоняя сонную вялость. Он старательно не смотрел на Боунса, словно оттягивая неизбежность самого важного вопроса.

\- Уехал в госпиталь, я попросил. 

Кирк кивнул, сел напротив, опираясь локтями о колени.

\- Что скажете, доктор Маккой?

Леонард сначала даже не понял, старается ли капитан шутить, совершенно серьезно переходя на ненужный им официальный тон, или что-то ещё. А потом догадался: ему именно как доктору так легче отвечать. Знаменитая кирковская интуиция сработала и здесь. Только вот кто ещё кому должен был обезболить ситуацию?

\- Я ничего не могу сделать. Поддержать, облегчить, но и всё.

Лицо Джима словно окаменело.

\- Сколько?

\- Никто не скажет точно. Но счёт идет на дни.

Кирк опустил голову, закрыл лицо руками и замолчал. А потом Маккой вдруг увидел, как того начало трясти: мелкая, еле заметая дрожь расходилась по каменно напряженным мышцам, становясь всё крупнее и сильнее. Боунс подскочил, схватил Джима за плечи и рванул его вверх, поднимая, сжимая так сильно, как только мог. В ответ Джим вцепился в форменку Боунса, с хрипом хватая воздух ртом, как загнанная лошадь. Колотило его по-прежнему.

\- Тихо, Джимми, тихо. Дыши глубже, старайся. Вот так, - Маккой мягко успокаивал друга, прижимая к себе. – Это нормально, сейчас пройдет, просто постарайся дышать медленнее.

Пока Лен соображал, какое из успокоительных вколоть капитану, того неожиданно словно бы выключили: судорожное дыхание стало размеренным, сведенное панической атакой тело расслабилось, и пальцы разжались, отпуская рукава докторского джемпера.

\- Я в порядке, - голос Кирка звучал глухо и будто отстраненно, но не дрожал. – Уже в порядке.

\- Давай-ка я тебе…

Маккой потянулся было за гипо, но Джим его остановил:

\- Честно, Боунс, я нормально. 

\- Сейчас да, но Джимми!

\- Все прелести связи с вулканцем, - Джим постучал пальцами по лбу. – Только… я к Споку пойду, ладно? Нечего ему ещё и на меня силы тратить. Подождешь тут?

По лицу Джима было видно, как он ещё отчаянно борется со своими чувствами, но Леонард уже понял: всё, сейчас Кирк возьмет себя в руки, сделает эти несколько шагов до спальни своего вулканца и, пока не закончится эта свистопляска, будет ходить вот таким вот, словно захлопнувшаяся раковина орионского моллюска, которую ни разжать, ни сломать, ни заставить поддаться. Не Джимбо, а капитан Кирк на мостике – всё может, со всем справится.

Джим слабо улыбнулся, ткнул Маккоя в плечо и вышел. А Боунс остался стоять, глядя на закрывшуюся за Кирком дверь. Он прекрасно понимал, что как только не станет посла, им со старпомом придется устраивать посменное дежурство: если Джим ухитрился на костылях удрать на другую планету, то без оных искать его можно будет по всему квадранту. 

В своё время Леонард записался в Звездный флот, лишь бы убежать от жены, от боли, от развода и от себя. Не сказать, что не помогло. А вот что придумает Джим Кирк и куда решит рвануть – предсказывать не взялся бы и сам господь бог.

\- Доктор?

Боунс встрепенулся, понимая, что так и простоял посредине комнаты, глупо пялясь на гипо в своей руке, неизвестно как в ней оказавшийся.

\- Ты быстро, Спок.

\- Не имело смысла задерживаться дольше необходимого. Я привез лекарственные средства, запрошенные вами, - коммандер положил на стол пакет. – Доктор? Что-то случилось? Джим?

\- Да. Он… он проснулся. Я рассказал, - Маккой глубоко вздохнул, окончательно приходя в себя. – Мне нужно сделать первые по расписанию инъекции. Если Джим выйдет, побудь с ним.

\- Капитан нуждается в присмотре?

Боунс долго вглядывался в явно обеспокоенное лицо их старпома.

\- Это же Кирк, а не пятилетний пацан. Он в норме, но…

\- Я понял, доктор, - кивнул Спок, прекращая попытки Леонарда объяснить сложные, но очевидные вещи.

***

На второй день их пребывания на Новом Вулкане график установился сам собой: доктор Маккой отсыпался, капитан весь день проводил рядом с послом, Спок взял на себя оставленные послом проекты и организацию их общих бытовых нужд, следил за дневным графиком приема лекарств, установленным доктором Маккоем, медитировал в свободное время и находился рядом с капитаном каждый раз, когда тот оставался один.

Но все эти дела и добровольно принятые обязательства шли словно бы фоном: неожиданно для самого Спока он стал доверенным лицом капитана и своего старшего альтер эго. Вероятно, эти отношения тоже можно было назвать дружбой, однако не в привычном определении. Скорее, он чувствовал себя вовлеченным в эмоциональную сферу семейных отношений, прекрасно сознавая, что никакими родственными узами они трое не связаны.

Спок с удовольствием принимал участие в разговорах с послом и капитаном, с легким смущением наблюдал за проявлениями искренней привязанности между ними, со сдержанной печалью, но полагающейся вежливостью «не замечал» моменты слабости у посла, испытывал нелогичное чувство тянущей тоски, когда капитан весь подбирался, сдерживал страх, пережидая приступ. Коммандер видел, как неразрывно сплеталось очередное ласкающее рукопожатие, каким хрупким выглядел Джим, буквально замирая, когда изнуренный Спок-старший засыпал – капитан бережно и крепко обнимал своего партнера, губами касаясь виска и устремляя больной и опустошенный взгляд в окно. Джим ждал каждый следующий вдох, каждый выдох, он радовался очередному пробуждению, бесстрашно не закрывался от правды, ценя всякую минуту, как последнюю.

Спок понимал Джима: он сам проходил через тернии принятия смерти близкого человека, но… Именно человеческое происхождение Кирка мешало Споку полно и отчетливо представить себе его эмоции и реакции на них. И глядя на то мужество, с каким капитан встречал неизбежное, Спок невольно переоценивал и свои чувства: в его готовности к гибели на «Медузе» и позже, уже более осознанно в кратере вулкана на Нибиру, было, кроме рациональной и логичной составляющей, ещё и слабоволие. Нет, Спок не боялся умереть, но помимо точно высчитанных шансов на собственное выживание, помимо логичной обоснованности предложения пожертвовать собой ради блага остальных, он… хотел этого. Спок устал бороться с болью потери, он не справлялся и не знал, как подступиться к той огромной волне чувств, которые упорно диссоциировал. Совсем крошечное, трудно осознаваемое, малодушное желание сбежать, избавиться разом и без труда – это ли не слабость? И только в очередной раз убеждаясь в дерзкой решительности и стойкости характера Джима, он перестал отрицать своё горе, свои чувства. И, безусловно, смерть матери была преждевременной, но всё же неизбежной: рано или поздно Споку предстояло бы пережить это, и он понимал, что от изменения времени или обстоятельств боль не стала бы меньше. Он по-прежнему тосковал, но теперь, зная, что отец тоже любил её, вспоминая все её слова о любви к нему, Споку, о счастье и гордости за сына, он мог наконец смириться. Словно безмолвно разделенное на двоих с Джимом принятие смерти сделалось легче.

Спок только недоумевал, почему мягкая деликатная нежность Нийоты, целиком и полностью направленная на него, не достигла нужной степени поддержки, а всего лишь искреннее и открытое проявление стоицизма в Джиме помогло коммандеру открыть это в себе.

Но если вопросы прошлого исчезали из жизни Спока, будто песок, который ветер сдувает со скал, то настоящее иногда оставалось загадкой. Грядущая смерть посла печалила его, он сожалел не только о потере соотечественника, но принимал это гораздо ближе к сердцу, скорбя словно бы о родном человеке. А ещё Споку становилось всё труднее находиться вдали от капитана: он был уверен, что знает Джима, что несколько лет их совместной службы показали ему этого человека со всех сторон, однако… Спок оказался не в курсе истории капитанского побега из госпиталя на Новый Вулкан, не знал, что старший Спок и Джим – партнеры, не представлял, каким нежным и по-человечески заботливым, умиротворенным и тихим мог быть его капитан. Нелепо и нелогично было обижаться, однако что-то похожее Спок и испытывал. Безусловно, Джим не обязан ему откровенностью, но коммандер не мог избавиться от мысли, что его выключили из круга самых близких людей Кирка. Ведь даже Маккой был информирован о ментальной связи этих двоих, а Спок, который… Который что? Оказался способным убить ради своего друга, но не получил в ответ даже откровенности? Он ужасался тому, как могла зародиться эта отталкивающая в своей ревности собственническая мысль.

«Дружба, которая определит вас обоих». Посол оказался прав даже больше, чем ожидал Спок. И обретя эту дружбу, вулканец боялся потерять не только её, но и глубочайшие ощущения искренности и доверия, когда-либо испытанные им. 

В один из вечеров, когда Спок закончил читать отчет их главного инженера о работах на новой «Энтерпрайз», а Джим уже уснул, вулканец решил, что для небольшой ежедневной медитации сейчас самое время. Он подумал найти необходимое уединение в одной из соседних комнат, но вдруг остановился. Большое окно во всю стену, такое же, как в спальне посла, открывало вид на слабо светящиеся отраженным лунным светом пески этой планеты – это был красивый, немного неправильный из-за неполного сходства с каменистым пустынным пейзажем Вулкана ландшафт. Но не признать красоту и безмятежность открывающейся панорамы Спок не мог. И хотя расстояние между кроватью и окном было совсем небольшим, но места вполне хватало. К тому же это позволило бы ему остаться рядом с капитаном и помочь в случае надобности. Спок колебался – медитация была пусть не слишком интимным, но тем не менее довольно личным процессом, – а потом решительно подошел, сел и принялся успокаивать дыхание, приводя его в нужный ритм.

Внезапно за спиной на кровати заворочался Джим, вздохнул, и в ту же минуту Спок почувствовал его ладонь на своем плече. Медитативный настрой сразу улетучился, сердечный ритм сбился и ускорился, и Спок почувствовал смущение.

\- Не спится? – хрипло пробормотал Джим.

\- Вулканцам нужно меньше… - начал Спок, но осекся. – Нет, Джим, не спится. Я решил совершить небольшую медитацию, но если это неуместно…

\- Нет, Спок, всё нормально. Я не буду мешать. Останься.

Голос у капитана был совсем тихий и сонный.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Моё состояние удовлетворительно, капитан.

\- Лучше бы оно было отличным, Спок. Я так и не спросил тебя о ранении.

\- Доктор Маккой весьма профессионален, и я в полном порядке, - сказал Спок, ожидая ответа от Джима.

Но тот молчал. И через двадцать одну секунду Спок услышал тихое сопение – капитан снова уснул, так и не убрав ладонь с его плеча. Коммандер подождал ещё минуту, прислушиваясь к дыханию, чтобы определить стадию глубокого сна Джима, когда можно будет без опасения его пробуждения выскользнуть из-под руки человека. Но с удивлением заметил, что мягкое тепло на плече, размеренные вдохи и выдохи, тишина дома и деликатный отраженный свет за окном постепенно дали ему необходимую точку фокусировки и ритм. Спок сосредоточился на ощущении человеческой ладони на своем плече, подстроил такт дыхания и погрузился в медитацию, ломая все правила.

Он уже осознал, что мог испытывать покой, гнев, радость, раздражение, самодовольство, быть саркастичным или любопытным – Спок позволял себе с легкостью всё это рядом с Джимом, потому что всегда чувствовал безопасность эмоций с этим человеком. Не нужно было защищаться, доказывая собственную полноценность как вулканца: Джим и без того видел эти качества и не пытался навесить ярлык какой-либо расы. Джим видел Спока. И рука на плече была естественным подтверждением их дружбы и даже братства. И это было так просто…

***

Если вулканские целители были чужими и непонятными, а потому довериться им полностью Джим не мог, то «нет» Боунса было на сто процентов верным. Маккой сказал, что ничего не может сделать, значит, здесь и правда ничем не помочь, как бы Джим ни хотел верить в любое из чудес.

Конечно, он запаниковал: Кирк уже строил планы, как будет служить в Йорктауне или ещё на какой-нибудь базе, как будет возвращаться после службы в их со Споком дом. Он не сомневался, что его вулканец найдет способ заниматься делами своей планеты и без прямого присутствия, а потому согласится на переезд с Нового Вулкана. Джим уже приготовился всё-всё отдать: свою «Энтерпрайз» и команду, и… Он не подозревал даже, что когда-нибудь сможет найти что-то важнее космоса, не думал, что увидит цель более желанную, чем капитанское кресло.

А сейчас казалось, что он так и не выбрался из спасательной капсулы корабля: всё вокруг продолжало рушиться, исчезать, оставляя его в темноте неизвестности. И Кирк падал, падал, падал…

Нет, капитан знал, что будет делать: он никуда не уйдет, вернётся, заберет новую «Энтерпрайз», сядет в новое кресло и снова отправится в миссию. А потом ещё в одну, ещё и ещё. Наверное, купит бутылку скотча, чтобы наконец допить её с Боунсом вместо той, чеховской. В общем, будет летать, сколько сможет. Возвращаться-то теперь всё равно некуда.

Он знал, что делать, но не знал, как. И не падал только потому, что его Спок был ещё рядом, а другой – уже рядом.

\- Не переживай так, t’hy’la.

Прохладные длинные пальцы с векторами сухожилий успокаивающе скользили по человеческим. На коже тыльной стороны ладоней темнели сине-зеленые пигментные пятнышки, которые Джим то и дело принимался целовать.

\- Просишь невозможного.

\- Уверен, что нет. Если я о чём и жалею, то только о твоей боли, Джим. Моя жизнь была интересной, и своё вознаграждение за испытанные трудности я получил сполна, - Спок принялся гладить по голове, сидящего у его ног капитана. – Лишь знание, что ты испытываешь травмирующие эмоции…

\- Да не переживай за меня!

\- Ты просишь невозможного, t’hy’la.

Джим невесело улыбался, утыкаясь лицом в его колени, старался дышать ровно, давил в себе желание то ли завыть, то ли разнести всё к чертовой матери, прекрасно зная, что Спок всё равно это чувствует. И всё же.

\- Спок что-то говорил про катру.

\- Постройка хранилища ещё не закончена, а отдавать её другому себе я не рискну. О сохранении своих знаний я побеспокоился заранее, а личное… 

\- Что? – Джим поднял голову.

\- Однажды, в своей вселенной, я был свидетелем и непосредственным участником событий, которые дали мне пищу для нынешних размышлений: доктор Лестер поменялась телами с Джимом, но её планам помешала моя контактная телепатия. 

\- Весело, - удивился Джим.

\- Возможно, в каком-то смысле. Однако эти события позволяют предполагать, что наличие так называемой души у человека - понятие не метафизическое. Вулканцы могут намеренно сохранять катру, но люди – нет. И никто до сих пор не знает, что случается с человеческой духовной сущностью.

\- Спок, только не говори мне, что ты решил рискнуть всем, чтобы исследовать этот вопрос!

\- Следует уточнить, что ты вкладываешь в понятие «всё». Но даже без уточнений я могу сказать, что цель достаточно велика и желанна мною, чтобы рискнуть. 

\- Какая цель?

\- Найти тебя, Джим.

Кирк прикрыл глаза и опустил голову.

\- У тебя нет никаких фактов, кроме одного-единственного предположения. А что, если не получится, что если там ничего нет?

\- Отрицательный результат - тоже результат. Эта истина известна любому учёному. К тому же я не делаю ничего необычного: люди всегда уходят в неизвестность, я лишь повторю их опыт.

Джим с трудом представлял себе, как это – сохранять катру. Он думал, что где-то на этой планете будет жить маленькая искорка, которая была и останется Споком. И пусть он никогда уже не сможет его увидеть, но Спок будет рядом, здесь. Джим просто не хотел его отпускать, вот и всё.

Ему оставалось только смириться, поэтому Джим ластился, обнимал, запоминал каждую черточку, каждое пятнышко и морщинку, запах, ощущение прохладной кожи, хриплый звук дыхания. Он всем собой признавался в любви, словно хотя бы это могло как-то задержать неизбежное.

На ночь глядя Боунс почти выпинывал его из комнаты под надзор младшего Спока. Он что-то ворчал про необходимость сна, про нервы и заботливо колол гипо, не трудясь объяснять, что там и зачем. Это помогало – знаменитая маккоевская «тактичность», собранность и неизменное ворчание были константой, на которую можно было уверенно опереться.

И Спок тоже. Младший. Он приходил днём, обсуждал дела колонии со старшим собой, привычно приподнимал бровь в ответ на попытки Джима отказаться от обеда, делил одну комнату с капитаном, словно так и было задумано, а теперь ещё взял в привычку медитировать рядом, у кровати. А ещё он в своей вулканской манере тормошил Джима отчетами Скотти о новом корабле, уточнял детали для планируемой экспедиции на ту планету, где осталась их «Энтерпрайз» - Спок жил привычной жизнью, заставляя и капитана от неё не отворачиваться. С коммандером было спокойно, как всегда. Джим только однажды подумал, что мог потерять и его – картина жуткой раны в боку, там, где у вулканцев сердце, так и стояла перед глазами. 

Наверное, это было эгоистично, – даже наверняка! – но Джим радовался тому, что Спок остался. Он понятия не имел, что там у его старпома с Ухурой, но было логично после всего пережитого быть с ней рядом. Однако Спок никуда не собирался. Поэтому Джим наплевал и не думал, просто был благодарен.

Вообще он морально готовился к изнуряющей душевной боли: смерть для Кирка ассоциировалась с духотой деконтаминационного отсека, с одиночеством, страхом и жуткой болью. Но у его Спока не было никаких болей - Джим заставил его пообещать не закрываться и не щадить якобы хрупкую кирковскую психику. Спок только вздыхал и качал головой, а Боунс привычно назвал его идиотом, сказав, что он доктор, а не декоративная ваза для красоты – уж с такой хернёй справиться его квалификации вполне хватит. От одиночества тоже не осталось следа: всегда кто-то был рядом с ним и с послом, а от самого Спока-старшего непрерывным потоком шло мягкое, любовное тепло, словно он бережно гладил душу своего t’hy’la. 

Джиму казалось, что ему уделяют слишком много внимания. В конце концов, он уже достаточно повзрослел, чтобы не делать глупостей, и точно не валялся в медотсеке после чего-нибудь особо опасного. Не он сейчас умирал!

\- А чего ты хочешь? – сказал за обедом Боунс, когда Джим не сдержался и вякнул про то, что он не истеричная барышня. – Для посла мы делаем всё, что можем. И ты в том числе. Это я тебе как врач говорю! Но я ещё и друг – если придётся купировать твою истерику или говорить ночь напролёт за бутылкой чего угодно, что можно найти на этой планете, или просто дать тебе проораться и успокоиться, я это сделаю. Так что не бухти и ешь, а то я скажу гоблину, что ты отказываешься от его стряпни, и утешения с оправданиями надолго займут твои мысли, - Маккой встал, убрал пустую тарелку в посудомойку и похлопал капитана по плечу. – Нет ничего хуже, чем ждать и догонять. Тут за пару веков ничего не изменилось, Джимбо.

Был бы у Джима бог, он бы его поблагодарил за Боунса.

А изматывающее ожидание Кирка закончилось вечером, сразу после заката.

Не было никаких прощальных слов, никакой драмы. Спок тихо спал, Джим лежал рядом, как всегда полуобнимая, чтобы не мешать, но быть как можно ближе. Спок спал, тихо дышал и вдруг перестал дышать. Вот так просто.

Джим ещё ждал, прислушивался, уже понимая, но ещё надеясь. Он так отчаянно захотел снова ждать и мучиться, что не сразу ощутил пустоту там, где только минуту назад были тепло и нежность их связи.

Никакой боли, просто раз – и всё исчезло.

Джим больше не слышал стука сердца в своей голове.

Он вышел из комнаты, закрыл дверь и немного постоял, держась за ручку, словно боялся её отпустить. 

Первым появился Маккой. Он что-то говорил непривычно ласково, усаживал на диван, громким шепотом отдавая распоряжения Споку. Джим всё слышал, но не слушал. Ему было наплевать.

Боунс убежал, а Спок подошел, осторожно взял Кирка за запястье и вложил стакан с водой в его руку.

\- Я скорблю вместе с тобой, Джим.

Капитан поднял голову, посмотрел коммандеру в лицо, замечая сквозь привычно-вулканское напускное безразличие беспокойство, сочувствие и желание помочь. И вдруг понял: он не потерял Спока – в конце концов, обоих вулканцев он чувствовал как одного, хотя и не мог толком этого объяснить. Но Джима больше никто не любил так сильно и страстно, так нежно и ещё много всяких «так». Он не потерял Спока – он потерял часть себя.

\- А я скорблю с тобой, - ответил Кирк, выпил воду, и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку.

Сейчас точно прибежит Боунс, будет его сканировать трикодером втихаря, будто это можно не заметить. Потом… ну, наверное, всякие формальности, похороны. После они улетят отсюда на Йорктаун и уже там разопьют с Маккоем бутылку чего-нибудь, прямо как доктор и обещал. 

Просто Джиму ничего этого не хотелось. Он отчаянно и малодушно завидовал другому себе, которому повезло уйти первым. Хотя… нет, не завидовал. Знал же, на что шёл, знал цену – что ж, он получил короткое, но огромное, как сама жизнь, счастье. Пора было платить. Как-никак, а тот Джим Кирк так и не узнал, каково это – быть t’hy’la в полном смысле этого слова, пусть даже у него было гораздо больше времени рядом со Споком.

Всё было логично: кому-то больше, кому-то меньше, но никому всё и сразу. Это не утешало - Джиму хотелось выключить суету и звуки, и время, сесть у дверей в спальню Спока, чтобы охранять последние мгновения растворившегося в воздухе хриплого и такого любимого дыхания.

\- Джим?

\- Боунс, ты очень херово прячешь трикодер, а ещё врач, - Кирк вздохнул и открыл наконец глаза, глядя на обеспокоенного, но старательно скрывающего это Маккоя. – В порядке я. Спок, что там по вашим традициям полагается делать?

Но этого Джим так и не узнал: примерно через час прибыл Сарек, и они вдвоем с сыном принялись за решение всех вопросов. Потом появлялись и исчезали ещё какие-то вулканцы, но это всё прошло мимо капитана. От него ничего не потребовалось, а Маккою, собственно, больше нечем было заняться, так что они сидели вдвоём и потихоньку тянули скотч.

\- Вот уж не думал, что здесь найдется виски, - Боунс рассмотрел этикетку и налил ещё по одной.

\- Спок знает, что я… знал… - Джим потерялся в словах, в голове мутилось, и соображать толком не получалось.

Маккой посмотрел на него и как-то зло буквально опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана.

\- Я вообще-то уйти хотел.

\- Куда? – буркнул Боунс.

\- С «Энтерпрайз». Просил должность вице-адмирала, думал, осяду для начала в Йорктауне, а потом мы со Споком решим. 

Леонард ошарашено довольно долго смотрел на капитана, а потом вдруг хмыкнул и рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо рукой.

\- Иронично, Джимбо: ты рвался в космос, как ненормальный, Спок ради Звёздного флота со своими разосрался, а я это всё терпеть не мог и от полётов кайфа не ловил. И что в результате? Ты захотел свалить, остроухий захотел свалить, а я бы остался и ещё хрен знает сколько летал?! Вы издеваетесь оба или что? Пока мы с гоблином на той планете прятались, он мне весь мозг проел бредом про эмоции, про Коли-что-то-там – эти их вулканские тумбу-юмбу…

Джим поперхнулся и закашлялся.

\- … но стоило капитану пару раз сказать, что без старпома ему грустненько, как наш зеленокровый сразу же сдал назад. Ещё и меня дураком выставил: «Никуда я не уйду, доктор, с чего вы взяли, это вообще не ваше дело», - Маккой, передразнивая Спока, разлил ещё. – Знаешь, что? Я вам на следующем медосмотре трикодер буду в задницу вставлять – всё равно всё через неё!

\- Спок хотел пройти Колинар?!

\- А ты, конечно, только это и услышал, - Боунс пожал плечами. – Это что вообще за херня такая?

\- Ритуал. Достижение абсолютной логики и никаких эмоций. Мой Спок проходил…

\- По нему не сказать было. Не дошёл, что ли?

\- Не-а, - Джим пьяно усмехнулся, мотая головой, – сам не стал. Вернулся обратно на «Энтерпрайз».

\- Для отказавшихся от эмоций, вулканцев порядочно так мотает по ним из стороны в сторону, - заключил Леонард.

Джим согласно хмыкнул и чокнулся с Боунсом стаканами.

***

Ночью Спока словно кто-то толкнул в спину. Он даже резко выбросил вперёд руку, чтобы опереться и не упасть, – таким реальным казалось это ощущение. Но, конечно, никого рядом не было, однако чувство тревоги - вполне ясное и осознанное - не оставляло его.

Джим в комнату так и не вернулся, поэтому Спок встал с коврика для медитаций и вышел в гостиную. В доме было тихо, только в соседней спальне негромко похрапывал Маккой. Свет нигде не горел, на кухне и даже в ванной комнате никого не было, и от этого тревога только усилилась. По всей видимости, сбылись опасения доктора – Джим решился на что-то, от чего коммандер и должен был его удержать.

Где искать капитана, Спок не знал, он стоял посреди тёмной гостиной и попросту не понимал, что предпринять, нервничая всё сильнее. Повинуясь какому-то неясному чувству, Спок подошёл к входной двери и открыл её. Наличие у планеты спутника и тут очень помогло: для вулканского зрения было достаточно светло, чтобы Спок заметил на дороге человека.

Коммандер не стал раздумывать - он выбежал следом, догоняя Кирка уже через пару минут.

\- Джим!

Капитан остановился, но не повернулся. Плечи и голова его бессильно опустились.

\- Есть такая игрушка, дурацкая – шарик на резиночке. Ты его кидаешь, а он обратно прилетает. Вот я такой шарик, Спок: уже час хожу туда-сюда – и дома не могу, и уйти не получается.

Джим так сильно сжал кулаки, что руки задрожали.

\- Я могу что-то для тебя сделать? – Спок остановил свой порыв коснуться капитана.

Кирк повернулся, старательно рассматривая в слабом свете лицо вулканца, а потом подошёл совсем близко – Спок чувствовал, как оседает на коже дыхание капитана.

\- Не умирай. И хотя бы пока никуда не уходи.

\- Уходить?

\- Боунс рассказал про Колинар, - почему-то шепотом пояснил Джим.

\- Тогда наш добрый доктор должен был рассказать и о том, что я совершенно оставил это намерение, - Спок испытал раздражение, но быстро справился с ним. – Я останусь вашим первым помощником, капитан, это решение окончательное.

Кирк как-то слабо улыбнулся и вдруг резко обнял Спока так, что вулканец даже слегка пошатнулся от неожиданности.

\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста. Потерпи, ладно? Мне сейчас так… - Джим задушенно шептал Споку в плечо.

Коммандер какое-то время растеряно стоял, нелепо вытянув руки вперед, а потом медленно положил их на спину капитана, обнимая и прижимая его к себе. Он стоял, чувствуя необычно сильное тепло от человеческого тела, легкий ветерок, холод земли, но главное, он ощущал покой. Словно здесь и сейчас всё встало на свои места. И пусть даже он понятия не имел, что именно «всё», но это не беспокоило его – Спок чувствовал, как замкнулась цепь событий, чувств, людей и вдруг стало… правильно. Он ещё чуточку сильнее сжал объятия, наклонил голову, чтобы тоже спрятать лицо в изгибе плеча капитана, и просто стоял, не думая делать хоть что-то ещё.

Спока преследовало удивительное, но очень чёткое ощущение, будто он подхватил и удержал капитана, не упустил секунду, когда неизвестное, но, несомненно, ужасающее не замедлило бы случиться. Коммандер не привык к такой неопределённости, он всегда оперировал точными понятиями, но сейчас учёный в нём наблюдал невероятное по силе и редкости явление – именно с этого момента, когда руки вулканца сомкнулись вокруг Джима, всё встало на свои места. Это логичное, но прекрасное зрелище, подобное превращению хаотичного набора элементов головоломки Кал-тох в упорядоченную структуру, Спок ощущал как зарождение нового, чему только предстояло дать имя. Круговерть эмоций и действий остановилась, подарив Споку умиротворение и место на горизонте событий прошлого и будущего. И странно ожидаемо это место было рядом с Джимом.

\- Спок… - Джим нехотя отодвинулся и снова посмотрел на вулканца.

Коммандер медлил с ответом, старательно окружая щитами только зародившуюся связь, обещая безопасность до того мига, когда она, возможно, понадобится его человеку. И только уверившись, что сделал всё правильно, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на капитана.

\- Да, Джим?

\- Нет, ничего, - Кирк то ли засмущался, то ли смешался и опустил взгляд. – Ты босой? Замерзнешь же! Пошли в дом немедленно! О чём ты думал, а если поранился?

Джим, совершенно не соображая, схватил Спока за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и потянул его за собой. Потом опомнился, как-то потеряно посмотрел на их ладони, но Спок не стал ждать - он ещё сильнее сжал руку Джима в своей и пошел назад, к темной громаде дома, уверенно шагая рядом с капитаном.

Кажется, он слышал биение чужого сердца, в такт которому слегка подрагивали пальцы Кирка в его ладони. Но Спок не стал обращать на это внимания – бьётся и бьётся, и хорошо. Простое и приятное чувство.


End file.
